Acetyl CoA carboxylase, the rate limiting enzyme in lipogenesis, has been shown to be activated by incubation at 37 degrees C. A heat stable factor in liver prevents this activation while other factors stimulate it. This project is designed to determine the mechanism of heat activation of acetyl CoA carboxylase and its relationship to short-term dietary control of this enzyme.